


Spell-Cleaver's Grove

by runesandfaes



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elucien first date, F/M, The Night Court, the day court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runesandfaes/pseuds/runesandfaes
Summary: Lucien finally convinces Elain to go out on a date with him after a long struggle and finally, the day has arrived.





	Spell-Cleaver's Grove

**Author's Note:**

> -CONTAINS ACOWAR SPOILERS REGARDING LUCIEN-

Today, Elain walked in on tears streaming down Lucien’s uncharacteristically blotchy, red face. The Inner Circle were all already at Rita’s, given she arrived a little late and could now see Mor, Cassian and Feyre breathless with laughter and noticed Azriel and Rhys in a corner with their hands clamped over their mouths. Nesta and Amren both had smirks on their faces as they watched her mate with amusement. Lucien however, was downing glass after glass of milk and wiping at his face indignantly to rub away the sweat beading across his forehead and upper lip, cursing with absolutely no filter at his companions; well, as much as he could between the drinking and swollen mouth and tongue.

“Seems like you don’t have fire running through your veins after all, Fox Boy” said Rhys with a sly grin.

Lucien on the contrary, fixed him with a hard glare and said, “Don’t tempt me to prove you wrong.” The sentiment didn’t sound quiet as threatening as he’d like it to be considering his current state. Rhys just chuckled.

“What’s going on?” asked Elain. Suddenly, everyone seemed to notice she had walked in-none more aware of her presence than the auburn-haired Fae. The moment he became alert of her appearance was the moment he went completely still and wide-eyed; an absolutely mortified look on his face.

“There’s the lady of the night” Feyre smiled at her as she came to embrace her. Elain returned it quite distractedly, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she asked them again what was happening.

“Well, our little Lord here was trying to prove his undying devotion and worthiness of you by trying to down an entire bowl of Rita’s spiciest food available-to, you know, confirm he indeed had fire running through his veins; just as you asked us to let him know, earlier.” Cassian winked as he responded.

“I’m not your ‘Little Lord’” Lucien said through gritted teeth as he looked down, the redness off his face now slightly giving away to his natural, tanned skin again.

“I—what?” Elain, got out, completely baffled. “I never asked you to-OH, NOT AGAIN YOU GUYS.”

This had been going on for weeks now. Ever since Lucien decided that he’d wanted to take her out on a date and formally court her after they finally got to talking one day, and she thought it would be fun to make him wait around and work for it a bit, the Inner Circle made it their personal mission to make Lucien do the most ridiculous things possible and make a fool of himself. They decided to tell him things they assumed Elain would adore and Lucien, even though unsure and skeptical, gave those a go JUST IN CASE she was into them. She wasn’t and the entire situation was comical but she did in her heart feel a little bad for him.

Last week, Feyre let him know that Elain had a complete weakness for well-sculpted, oiled up, thighs and thought it would be sexy if he dressed in a panel of clothing, similar to the one Feyre wore Under the Mountain, which would put his assets entirely on display. And he did exactly that, showing up in front of her in a black, silk article of clothing covering his behind and manhood and splitting to reveal most of his muscled chest and torso, held in place by a loose weapons belt. She’d never seen him look this embarrassed and the sight of him immediately made her blush intensely-though she had to admit, he did have impressive thighs-amongst other things.

Lucien, to his credit, immediately started apologizing to her as soon as he noticed how uncomfortable it made her and made a point to cover himself up and didn’t stop till Elain assured him that he was forgiven.

This was just one of many of those incidents and tonight again, they decided to bait him. When Lucien realized Elain didn’t ask this of him yet again, he just gaped at them, frustration starting to rise to the surface of his face. She genuinely felt bad for him by now and was finally ready to give him the chance to court her, so she warmed up to him finally. She placed a hand on her waist and with the other, she rubbed her forehead, exasperated. They were all a bunch of children, no matter how many centuries old they might be, she thought shaking her head.

“All right you all, you tortured him enough. No, Lucien, I didn’t ask them to let you know to do any of the things they keep making you do” she glared at them as she spoke and finally, at her mate “but I appreciate the effort you put in each time. So, I think it’s time you gain a little something from them.” She lowered her hand from her forehead and smiled up at him. Something inside her melted as she saw the glimmer of hope ignite behind his russet eye and his metal one started whirring and saw his entire face lighten up; the ordeal from a few minutes ago complete vanished from his mind.  
Elain approached him shyly, never breaking her gaze from his and Lucien too, stood up and proceeded to meet her halfway. When they were just mere inches apart, Lucien took her hand in his and held it gently.  
“Would you do me the honor of gracing me with your company for an evening, my fair lady?” he asked Elain with a lopsided smile, charming as ever.

Elain gave a light laugh and agreed to it. At her confirmation, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a feather-like kiss at the back of it. She immediately averted her eyes and a faint smudge of color tainted her cheeks at the courteous gesture.

She heard the Inner Circle complaining about having to stop messing with Lucien now but could see in their faces that they were all somewhat glad for the pair-except Nesta, who looked pretty indifferent. Mor just shrugged and said “Eh, it worked, didn’t it? You finally convinced her to go on a date with you.” she grinned at Lucien who just grumbled. “I say we were successful”. With that, the group dispersed for the night, going their own ways, leaving Elain and Lucien behind. They walked back to the townhouse together in comfortable silence. Just before they were about to go to their own respective bedchambers however, Lucien stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“We’ll leave after breakfast tomorrow. It might be a long day. Is that okay?” he asked her earnestly.

“What are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see” he grinned.

“But…no hints? What should I wear?” Honestly, he now had her interest piqued and she itched to know where he was taking her, but knew he wouldn’t crack. So she tried to grasp a hint from the attire she’d be donning on.

“Whatever you wish to wear, Elain.” She was still getting used the way it made her feel whenever she heard him say her name-the lilt of his tongue, the depth of his voice and the way it made her yearn to keep hearing it.

She nodded.

He smiled at her softly again and they wished each other goodnight. Elain wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she was squirming with excitement about tomorrow and she realized she was looking forward to spending the day with her mate; however that might be.

-

The morning breeze carried in the sweet smell of roses and the various other flowers Elain had planted in her little garden on her terrace, and cocooned her as she woke from her slumber. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings straight and when she realized what day it was, she sprung up and out of her bed to clean up, take a bath and look her best. It still felt foreign to her, the butterflies that formed in her stomach at the thought of her date with Lucien. She still didn’t know where they were going but she decided to dress a little bolder today-from her armoire, she picked out a dress she had been aching to wear for weeks. Not too scandalous, but still far from the modest attires she was used to wearing. It was an off-the shoulder white gown, printed on with colorful floral designs, that spilled around her graciously on to the floor. The bodice and waistline were snugly fitted around her body, outlining her slim waist and displaying her bare shoulders, collarbones and a hint of cleavage.

Outfits like this were a little new to her, but ever since she started getting used to her transformation, she decided to try new things on as well-and when she was out roaming the town with Mor and Feyre one day, she saw this simple, yet elegant dress on display and it just called to her. Without any hesitation, she bought it and ever since then, it stood in her closet, unworn and untouched. She never quiet found the right occasion to wear it-until today of course.

With some help from Nuala and Cerridwen, Azriel’s shadow-wraiths and spies, who had gotten very dear to Elain in the recent months, she arranged her hair golden-brown hair to remain unbound over her shoulder in some loose waves, shaping her face beautifully. She applied a hint of rouge on her lips and cheeks for some color and set off to the dining room to greet the rest of her family.

-

Lucien was waiting in the dining hall table with the rest of the Inner Circle, seemingly keeping a calm demeanor but was extremely fidgety on the inside with his nerves on high alert. He had prepared a picnic basket for him and Elain to have lunch with help from Feyre, who helped him pack his mate’s favorite delicacies. He had never been one for anxiousness and was almost always confident while courting a lady, but this time was different. This was his mate and their relationship, whatever of it there was, was still very delicate; he didn’t want to mess it up before anything even began. He had planned this day out ever since he discovered his true lineage-as the sole heir to the Day Court. The moment he entered where he intended to take her today during his travels, he was mesmerized-his first thought was of Elain and how much she would adore this, from what he knew about her. So, it wasn’t too hard to decide how he wanted to spend the day with her.

The male was rummaging through him stream of thoughts when her scent hit him and his heart stopped as he looked up. She was gorgeous with her floral white gown, intricately detailed with bursts of color- a stark contrast against her pale skin. Loose strands of her hair framed her lovely, delicate face which held a hint of blush. He honestly tried not to, but his eyes nonetheless dipped below her face descending down the column of her neck to her exposed shoulders and the curves of her breasts, making Lucien’s breath hitch as he forced himself to drag his eyes up to meet her own brown ones, which he found to some satisfaction, following his every move.

Before Lucien could speak up, her sisters broke the silence by proceedin to wish her a good morning and then fawning over her outfit, Mor joining in with them soon enough.

“Good morning, Elain” Lucien finally said as a way of greeting, smiling up at her from his seat. She returned the gesture and grabbed the seat opposite his and started on her breakfast.

After one good hour, they were finally set to go. As a goodbye, Feyre told Lucien to not give her much trouble and then proceeded to wink at him and winnow away to Cauldron knows where. He was waiting for Elain on the doorstep of the townhouse when she made her appearance.

“Shall we?” Lucien asked his mate as he offered her his arm. Nodding, she placed her hand on the crook of his elbow and he told her to hold steady as he winnowed them away.

-

Elain wasn’t really sure where she was but she knew for certain it wasn’t the Night Court. The entire feel of this place was different from what she was used to and was eager to know where she stood.

“Where are we?” She asked Lucien.  
“The Spell-Cleaver’s Grove of the Day Court. I discovered this place after I had just found out Helion was my father and I finally started accepting the fact, figuring I might as well embrace it. So I decided to roam around a bit when I stumbled upon this place and fell in love with it instantly” he rambled on wistfully, which Elain found a little adorable. “I hope you’ll find this place to your liking and find it in your heart to return the sentiment”. He looked down at her and smiled a little nervously.

The place WAS lovely, Elain had to admit. Under the canopy of tall, majestic trees, a path was laden out for them, completely covered in a blanket of wildflowers so vibrant in its diversity in colors that it sung to her senses. She was enthralled by their beauty and kept on walking forward, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She was mesmerized by the tantalizing smell of the flowers and shrubs, of the eerie calm and the rays of afternoon sunshine darting their way through the gaps within the trees. She had never seen anything like this before. As they walked, they chatted a little and Lucien told her of the various plants and blossoms that bloomed here and across Prythian, having her completely hooked in his words and craving more. He told her of his own love for the wilderness as she noticed his face come alive with light, looking exactly like the Prince he was at this court.

He asked Elain about her own life, her hobbies and where her love for gardening stemmed from. And somehow, for Cauldron knows what reason, this grove made her come alive too and she told Lucien of her life and of her passions and what she aspired to come out of it. Lucien listened with complete dedication and it was a pleasant conversation filled with light laughter and stolen glances. The topic about his last few weeks’ ordeal was also brought up, of the hilarious antics the Court of Dreams put him through. Lucien’s ears and neck were a rich shade of crimson with embarrassment and Elain was breathless from chuckling too much, reassuring him eventually that it was perfectly fine, though he looked utterly ravishing in the black dress. Lucien thanked her sarcastically, saying if she did indeed find it so beguiling, he should give his wardrobe a change. He earned a smack on his arm in response and just laughed a deep, throaty laugh that reverberated deep through her bones.

In the distance, she could now make out the end of this long path and could notice the trees giving way to an open platform-like place. Her newly attuned Fae hearing could now pick up sweet, melodious tunes floating to their direction, drawing her in. She had never heard music like this before and it made her want to close her eyes, throw her head back and sway on her feet. This grove was absolutely enchanting; a thing of fairy tales and dreams. And her mate had just made it real for her.

“Songbirds” he whispered in her ear, his breath brushing against her neck, making her shiver. They had reached the end of their path and she could now see that the platform-like place she observed from far away was surrounded in a circle by large rune-stones.

“Would you like to dance?” Lucien had moved from beside her and into the hollow place between the stones and was offering her his hand with a grin on his face-his previous nervousness dialed down to more genuine glee.

Without any hesitation, Elain look his hand and let him guide her forward. As soon he place his hand on her small of her back and pulled her close, his scent hit her and she almost lost control. He smelled of the forest and wild things and it was absolutely bewitching, stirring something deep within her. Taking the lead, he twirled them around in sync to the music from the songbirds, enveloping them as the tune grew more and more intense. She suddenly saw her surroundings brightening up and realized it was the rune-stones, glowing brighter with every step of theirs. She caught Lucien’s eye and saw his pupil widen with surprise, the metal one whirring again- but as soon as he caught her gaze, he quickly masked his features back to delight. She didn’t know how, but she somehow just FELT her mate’s magic coursing through him and suddenly erupting around them, manipulating the light and the rays-making them bend and dance to the music of his own magic; Elain realized she had never seen anything quite so unique and captivating. The beauty of his play on lights had her in thrall and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from it. She could feel Lucien watching her the entire time, that hint of nervousness back in his gait-as if seeking confirmation to see if she enjoyed them as he waltzed them around one last time, dipping and whirling her to her utter joy that a delighted laugh escaped her mouth.

Lucien finally brought her back up and they gazed at each other, both panting from lost breath, but absolutely ecstatic. Elain had tears shining in her eyes from everything she just experienced and was at a loss for words to let him know what all this meant to her. That he conjured up something so foreign, something of her dreams and made it so real. So she stood up on her tiptoes, placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to place a firm yet soft kiss on his cheek, projecting her gratitude and affection in it. His arms around her waist seemed to stiffen initially due to his surprise at her gesture but then he pulled her close, his eyes crinkling shut and his lips forming a slight, boyish smile.

-

When the stones had started shining in the grove during their dance, it did indeed take Lucien by surprise. He had heard tales of this- of those rune-stones becoming luminous whenever a couple who were truly destined, whose souls and hearts were one, danced among them but he never believe it, not really. Not till he saw it with his own eyes and his heart had skipped a beat. They were glowing for him-for him and his mate, letting him know they weren’t just selected for breeding powerful children but that their hearts beat as one; that they’d be able to love each other with no end. By the end of the evening, he had no doubt they could, for this woman, his mate, was headstrong and genuine and lovely. Her hidden strength that not many acknowledged, her humor, her passion, her utter positivity was staggering and he felt honored to even get to spend this day with her. It had been a long, long time since he felt this at peace and he was not going to question it. Not that he was going to tell Elain about the stones and their legend either; no, he’d let her choose, let her make her choice. Let her decide if she wanted to love him and give him the honor of sharing her heart because she deserved everything and more. And perhaps if she someday did, he’d tell her.

-

A better part of that afternoon was then spent in that grove with them having lunch and laughing and talking some more. At one point, some pixies and forest nymphs appeared and left flower crowns for them both which Lucien put on their heads with much enthusiasm. The male looked regal in it and she promised herself she’d weave one for him from her gardens one day. He did take her out to explore the Day Court a bit, which was extravagant in its own way and she loved it. They got some ice cream from a cafe on the town and Elain decided that one could never have enough of it. Lucien did finally winnow them back to Velaris by dusk and was content with dropping her home but she wasn’t. She wanted more-she wanted more of this male’s company and warmth and stories. So she asked him to stay and he complied happily. They grabbed some dinner from Rita’s and took a walk by the bank of the Sidra, finding a quiet, secluded spot under the stars. It was getting a little chilly and Lucien wrapped her in his jacket, carrying Elain’s thoughts back to the first time he ever did that. Shadows suddenly appeared in her eyes at the memory and Lucien was quick to take notice. He lay down a blanket on the ground for them to sit on and Elain finally opened up to him about her struggles and the hard days. She had Lucien reciprocate the gesture by sharing his own hardships with his family, with Tamlin and Under the Mountain. He told her of his scar and him metal eye and of friends he made throughout his time. They shared the stories of lost love, of Jesminda and Graysen, of their own insecurities and heartaches. Elain’s heart went out to the male beside her but she never pitied him-no, she thought he was one of the strongest people she ever had the good fortune of meeting and one of the kindest and felt herself connect to him in a way she did with no one else.

-

They talked and talked well into the night, till only the stars and their own heartbeats remained as company. Sometime during their conversation, the mates had fallen asleep beside each other, their fingers intertwined. Elain’s head was tucked into Lucien’s shoulder, nestling in his warmth and just before sleep took him too, he stole a glance at his sleeping mate’s face-completely calm and carefree, and realized he’d be glad to have this everyday for the rest of his immortal life.

 

[Find this on Tumblr!](https://runesandfaes.tumblr.com/post/162512650403/spell-cleavers-grove)


End file.
